Chapter 06: HJ's Insight
???: Heh, Hello Matt, After the group had recuperated from their battle with Hono and Erekku. They did not expect a call from the chief. Matt definitely not expecting to see their true identity. Matt: DAD?! HJ: Heh, you got me. You should've seen it coming sooner. I may be I. Yabiko but our precinct as a whole is technically under my watchful eye, I'm impressed you guys managed to find out the ideas behind Erreku and Hono's work. I've been meaning to find em myself but at this point their too far for me to get to in time. Tokatsu: So what is it going to be then, HJ? Matt nervously tensed up, HJ only shut his eyes as he affirmed to Tokatsu HJ: I'm leaving it in your guys' hands for now. I'll be keeping tabs though. Orie: Affirmative, sir. HJ: And Matt, consider this your final segment of your regiment. But at least don't be too focused on it. I at least want you to unwind and be yourself. You got yourself a reliable group of friends. Matt: Thanks, dad. Flamme: He'll be safe with us. Trust me on that. HJ: Heh... I'm glad. Thanks Flamme, I'll be sending you some new info over the course of the evening. Orie, get all the files from the facility you got and send them to me. I'll get it to the forces in the ikaruga federation. We'll let you know if anything new arises. Matt kept his silence, remembering in the past that his father, one of the heroes in the battle against Terumi, and by extension Kaizema. Seeing him dedicated to his role in society made him smile. He only hoped this wasn't the last time he'd got to see him as of then. HJ: And that just about wraps it up for now. I'll contact you as need be. But a heads up for all of you. I'll be contacting some friends of mine and try to send them to your position to assist. If that doesn't seem to be a problem Orie: I have a lot of guest rooms since I live alone. I'll be sure to make room as they go by. Matt: Who do you have in mind? HJ: A lot to really list. But I'm sure you all can catch up, and probably help make new friends, you'll all need the help. Matt: Right.. Just promise me not to make me get a heart attack. HJ: Or a black eye? Matt: That too would be nice! HJ: I'll do my best to avert a crisis like that for now, no guarantees. Matt: The longer it's averted the better. Elettrico: So what's gonna happen now? HJ: For now, rest and prepare yourselves. You all deserve it. Elettrico: Can we have lunch though?! HJ: Heh, sorry. We're 15 cities apart. I can't just use the monorail with lunch. Elettrico: Awwwww, your no fun. HJ: Maybe when I'm in town I can. You remind me of Tao Elettrico. Just, minus the fascination for chests. Elettrico: Heh, at least I'm better at keeping that back than her... Or you. HJ: *dryly* Haha, very funny. Anyways, I'm off. Stay safe Matt, as well as the rest of you. The tablet ends the call there. Matt stands back up and starts walking. Tokatsu: Well you heard the chief. Orie: Let's get some rest. That battle seemed to take a lot out of us! As the group had decided unanimously to retire for the night. Erreku and Hono were on their own tablet communications, with an unknown person ???: Dammit, well no harm losing the blueprints, we have many copies. Proceed with phase one as planned. Hono: Which weapon are we preparing first? ???: Arcus Diablos: Bolverk, shall be our first test. We can find a suitable soul as it's catalyst. Erreku: Yes sir. The two soon run off into the night, preparing themselves for their future mission. Category:Novel Chapter